


Lemons

by glitched_innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ((mentioned into like 1 sentence)), Also fluff, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Lemon, Mentioned Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Passion, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as long as I intended. It's a really weird idea, I know, I know.

Gabriel really likes lemons

He liked the bitterness of them, reminding him how even the things that seem the most unpleasant can turn out to be someone’s passion or reason to get up every day. Not that lemons were the only thing Gabriel lived for, no, he wouldn’t go that far but when he got home after a long day or trickster business he loved to pop up some lemon-flavoured sweets and just enjoy how perfectly the sugar and the unique bitterness melted against his tongue. 

He loved the smell of fresh, pungent and strong yet never too much to overwhelm the senses. Gabriel was always good at balancing things and lemons just happened to be the one thing he was an expert at.

He adored the light yellow colour the lemons got when he used his powers on them. See Gabriel was still an archangel and though he had lost his moral over a millennia ago he always blessed people with buying only damaged lemons and leaving the best for someone else to enjoy. He would always mojo them back into a perfect shape and just leave them for a few hours to soak up the energy and temperature of the room. Only then he could enjoy the perfectionised lemon.

Long story short, Gabriel really loved lemons.

So when he met Sam for the first time, all those years ago, he never thought how much the hunter and lemons are alike. No, Sam wasn’t round and yellow but his character was exactly like a lemon would be. Bitter and intimidating on the outside but once you’ve gotten used to the taste it became the most pleasant thing in the world.

And that’s how Gabriel fell in love with Sam. He managed to break the shell Sam had created around himself and succeeded in doing the impossible as he dug out Sam’s soft and caring personality. Under all the bitterness the hunter had acquired after years and years of being in the monster business he was hiding a puppy-like personality with emotions too profound for anyone to even try to understand. Sam was complicated, he was mysterious yet always open for Gabriel, just like the lemons: not at all understandable but intriguing enough to catch your attention and never let go of it.

And Sam was the only one who understood the angel’s fondness of lemons, or how he like to call it, an obsession (Shut up, Sam it’s totally not an obsession) 

And somehow the blood junkie and the lemon junkie fell in love.


End file.
